Whatever It Takes
by ficusmarie
Summary: Two boys want her forgiveness. Two boys want to start over. How will Lily decide what to do now that her life will never be the same again? Song Fic to Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse taking place after the incident in fifth year! Enjoy!


**Whatever It Takes**

**by HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**

**A/N Okay, I was rocking out to this song and then just came up with this idea! Enjoy! Oh, and puh-lease review!!! Thanks sooooo much!**

Lily Evans sat on the edge of her bed, her tears still falling, as they had been doing for the last half an hour. Her fifth year was almost over and in a single day, she lost her best friend and humiliated herself in front of everyone. The one person she blamed for ruining her day was James bloody Potter. Merlin, that boy knew how to get to her. If the arrogant toe rag had just left Sev alone…

Sev.

Maybe it _all_ wasn't Potter's fault. Severus was being a real arse too. How could he call her…_that?_ They were best friends, but now, she didn't know how she could ever forgive him. A liar. That's what he was. At least Potter was honest, that much she couldn't deny.

So, she concluded that her horrible day was _both _of their faults.

She stood up from her bed and wiped away what tears she had left. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a tomato. Her eyes and her cheeks matched the shade of her hair. She washed her face a few time, her skin tone returning, but her eyes stayed the same. A constant sadness.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together. She hadn't left the room all day, missing both lunch and dinner, not that she was hungry, anyway. She took the stairs two at a time to see that the Common Room was deserted. She had forgotten there was a Quidditch game tonight. Perfect timing.

She walked out of the Common Room, heading toward the kitchen when she heard a voice behind her.

"Lily!" the voice called. It was James Potter.

She sighed, "Aren't you supposed to be at a game?"

"Yeah," he said. "But I couldn't play. I kept thinking about what I did to you, and I'm sorry. I really am."

"Fine," said Lily, turning away.

He grabbed her arm, "So, is that it?" 

"Yeah," she said, just wanting to get away.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

"No, Lily, I never meant to hurt you. I thought you were friends with him out of pity. Not actual friends. But I saw the look on his face when he called you a…well, you know, and I knew, I knew that you were hurt. I know it was my fault, too."

Lily couldn't say anything. This wasn't the nicest Potter has ever been to her.

"And, I never meant to screw up your friendship—

"It was already over," she said.

"But, still. I'm so sorry. I know I've messed up these last five years, but I want to start over, please. Give me a chance. I'll do anything."

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

"I'll think about it," she said, the previous anger she had for James Potter, now gone.

"Thank you, Lily. I know I've let you down before, but I won't anymore. Just remember that as you think about it. Okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Now, get back to your game. We want the cup this year," she said with a small smile.

He grinned. "Yeah," he said, taking off down the halls.

She continued on her way to the kitchens, thinking the day was getting better. At least, until she heard the person standing behind her.

"Lily," whispered Severus Snape.

"What do you want Severus?" she snapped.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he said, taking a step towards her.

She took a step back. "Your apology means nothing to me, Snape. You're a liar. I'd never think the day would come when I actually agreed with Potter on something, but you, Sev, are a horrible person."

"But, Lily, I'm not. It was all for show," he said.

"Show?" yelled Lily. "What? Are you ashamed that you're friends with a _mudblood_? Is that it?"

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

"Lily, they don't understand. No one does," he croaked.

"No," said Lily, "I understand perfectly well. You're a two-faced liar. You are not my friend. We will never be friends. Never. You blew it."

"No, Lily, please. Just give me a chance."

"I can't, Severus. My friends always thought I was crazy for liking you. I defended you all these years! All of them! I never turned my back on you! But that's the one thing you did to me! And I can never forgive you for that."

"Lily—

"No, Snape. The one thing you can never win back is my trust. And you've lost it for good."_  
_

"I'll do anything, Lily," he pleaded.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better  
_

"You don't tell me anything anymore. How am I supposed to trust you, when it's clear you can't even trust yourself? I can't do this, Sev. I just can't."

"But, Lily…"

"Goodbye, Sev, forever," she turned and walked briskly away, not letting him see the tears running down her cheeks.

The next day, she entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. James sat on the other end, and Severus was sitting at his table. Both were staring at her intently.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over  
_

She was up half the night making her decision, and now was the time to tell them. She walked straight up to Severus and sat down beside him.

"I can't spend the rest of my life with someone I can't trust. And I don't trust you. Not at all anymore. I'm sorry Sev, but, you and I will never be the same again. I know that. And I'm sorry for it. I really am," she whispered, not looking him in the eyes. After a few moments, she looked up and kissed him swiftly on the cheek. "Good bye, Sev. Good bye."

She walked away from her old best friend and walked up to James. He didn't even see her coming, so when she tapped him on the shoulder, he looked back, shocked.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

"Lily?" he said.

"You have one chance, James," she said, using his first name, for the first time. "Don't blow it. Because if you do, you will lose me forever."

He nodded. "Okay," he said, scooting over. "Would you like to sit?" he asked, smiling at her widely.

She smiled back, nodded, and took her seat. Lily Evans started her new life, one without fear of betrayal, regret, or sorrow of any kind. Nothing but love and happiness.

A/N So, what do you all think? Please let me know in a review!!! I would love you forever!!! And you'll make my week!!! Thanks a bundle!!!

**Muchos Love,**

**HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**


End file.
